Olympic Secrets
by Space Colony ARK
Summary: It's the London Olympics 2012! And Sonic & Mario character's get to compete in many challenges. In the holiday, Sonic and Shadow's Rivaly slowly turns into a growing friendship...maybe more? Please review if you think this story should be another Sonadow or a different couple. Thx a lot and enjoy! Do review too!
1. The Flight

Olympic Secrets

"Oh my god! I'm so excited, what about you my beautiful Sonikku?" Amy's high pitched voice echoed in the plane. "Yeah... I'll get to kick that fat Italian Mario's ass and we'll so win!" Sonic gave her his usual thumbs up and looked back out the window, listening to his IPod which was playing the song 'Let the Speed Mend It' and muttering the lyrics.

Amy, who was angry and upset about Sonic not paying attention to her since she did everything to get a seat next to him, huffed and grabbed pink earplugs out of her light pink bag. (**Aghhh! All this pink is making me go insane!**) And put them in her pink ears. Slowly drifting to sleep.

"Jeez, how can you live with her?!" Knuckles asked across from Amy. Sonic shrugged, "Luck I guess, just don't pay any attention to her and she'll go away…that is if she doesn't go for Plan B…" Knuckles eyes widened in fear, "Which is?" he asked him. "She strangles you until you give her the correct answer."

A few seats ahead, the team members of Team Dark were doing various things; Rouge who was at the window was applying makeup, reading, writing in her diary or eating and drinking. E-123 Omega was in the middle and recharging, sleeping or drinking oil. (**Pfft! A robot drinking oil!**) Whilst Shadow was playing games on his laptop, listening to music, researching about other projects Professor Gerald created or was in creating and keeping up on the G.U.N missions.

"Boy, am I glad to get away from her!" Sonic swung himself into the empty seat across Shadow, "Is the Pink Annoyance slobbering over you again, Faker?" Shadow asked with his eyes still to the screen and typing. "You could say that" Sonic crossed his arms and nuzzled into his seat.

"So why come bother me instead of the Kitsune and Echidna?" Shadow shut down the laptop and put it back in its case. Sonic shrugged, "Just wondering why you even came to the formality" Shadow froze and smirked, "Someone's been looking through a dictionary" he glanced at the flushed hedgehog.

It was true, Sonic had bought a big dictionary for him to learn and understand the big and strong words which Shadow use so he could understand what he was saying. Who could blame him? Shadow had years to understand these words whilst Sonic spends his time either running, eating, sleeping, with friends or kicking Eggman butt!

"To the main reason, why did you come with us? You don't really participate with us these days" Sonic got back to the subject which got a sigh from the ebony hedgehog. "I not sure myself really, I guess I just want to put my training to the test" he answered, Sonic raised and eye ridge, "At the London Olympics 2012?" he asked him with shock.

Shadow copied Sonic's position and looked at him with a sly nod. "How long have you been training?" Sonic suddenly got interested which caught him by surprise. Shadow pondered for a minute, "Basically all of my life…not counting the 50 years of coma though" he said quickly which make then chuckle for a few seconds.

"Ya know I think this is the first time you've ever really talked to me without cursing me or telling me to go away" Sonic tilted his head, "You know what. You're right…" Shadow also went into a daze. So they chuckled and talked and explained their adventures and played games against each other for the rest of the flight with endless fun. But of course, the fun ended by the pilot started speaking through the speakers.

'_Attention all passengers! Please seat yourselves back in your seats and prepare for landing in England, London! Please turn of your cell phones and electronics and make sure your seat-belts are fastened and tight!' _"Aww…" Sonic groaned and tilted his head to the also depressed Shadow, "We'll have to play some other time Shads" Shadow sighed, "Want to sit next to each other on the bus and resume what we were just doing the rest of the way to the hotel?" he asked him.

Sonic depressed face light like light bulbs, "Sure!" he let out a hand and they clapped with smirks, "See ya in a bit, blue" Shadow said as Sonic walked past, "Same to you, black" Sonic called back before returning to his original seat.

"What was that all about? Were you and Shadow playing?" Knuckles, Tails and Amy asked him, completely astonished. Sonic looked at them with a smile, "Once you actually get to know the other side of him. He's not half bad actually" he said to them before continuing to look out of the window, thinking why he and Shadow have changed so quickly from Rivals to Friends.

Over by Shadow, things were the exact same. "I don't think I've seen you be so happy with Sonic before, what changed the mood in ya hon?" Rouge asked him. Shadow shrugged, "Actually, under all the cockiness and Rivalry. He's not that bad" he said, she gave him a puzzled look but then understood. "You like him, don't you?" she snickered; Shadow eyes bulged, "No! Not like that! I-I mean… I like him as a friend and no more! Have no feelings for him!" he defended himself and sighed; "I don't know if I even have feelings…I mean, I don't even know what love really is…" he trailed off.

"I get it," Rouge smirked, "I was just testing you." Shadow huffed and waited patiently for the plane to land. "Shadow, look! It's Big Ben!" Rouge pointed out the window and moved for Shadow to see. "Cool!" you could hear Tails snapping pictures from behind.

Rouge chuckled, "Foxboy sure looks like he could use a holiday" she laughed, Shadow simply smirked.

**So, what do you guys think? I'm still pondering if I should make this Sonadow or another couple so I ask you the question. Do you think this should be Sonadow or something else? Read and Review peeps!**

**Shadow: Please no Sonadow! D:**

**Aww c'mon Shadow…**

**Sonic: I have to admit Shadow, we do look cute together!**

**Shadow: Oh no! Not you too Sonic!**

**Looks like you and me need to convince Shadow about liking Sonadow, Sonikku!**

**Sonic and me: Yay, we're Sonadow fans!**

**Shadow: Someone! Anyone! Help me!**


	2. The Mini Olympics

**Okay, I have chosen…It will be…SONADOW! :D Thank you reviewers, I will start a new story with Sonic x Shade people since you like that pairing so much. Enjoy this chapter people!**

Olympic Secrets

Chapter 2

'_Attention all passengers! We have landed in London and we hope you had a pleasant and enjoyable flight, to those who are participating in the Olympics will be taking the Sonic Express bus just outside the plane. Goodbye and we hope to see you soon!_'Shadow raised an eye ridge, '_The Sonic Express? Seriously?_'Shadow sighed as he waited for the plane to stop. When it halted and the belt sign went off, Shadow dashed out of his seat and grabbed his bag, booming out the doors and narrowly jumping on the stairs which were moving towards the plane.

As Shadow landed lightly on the floor there was a shout, "Shadow! Wait up!" the Blue Blur ran towards the Ultimate Life-form. Shadow turned and blinked. "You said we'd sit together right?" he asked with a friendly smile. "Get on the-… bus…" Shadow stuttered "You were going to say Sonic Express! C'mon, admit that you were going to say it!" Sonic laughed.

Shadow grumbled and made his way to the bus, walking up the stairs. He sat in a seat in the corner which was covered in shade; he looked out the rectangular window. Sonic soon followed and slumped into the chair beside him. "Amy's probably going to sit across from us" Sonic looked at him, "I know" Shadow answered without paying any attention to him.

"She's going to keep talking about me and try to get you out of that seat" Sonic continued, Shadow looked at him, "I know" he said with irritation, his face changed to a smirk, "Okay let's do it" he said quickly and they bolted out of their seats and dodged their friends. "I'm going to beat you!" Sonic laughed, "Not if I can help it!" Shadow shouted back and the race started.

In 2 minutes they explored the whole London airport and aeroplanes. When they raced alongside each other towards the bus it was already in motion. They split on either side of the bus with a slight nod and smile (Of course Shadow smirked though) and ran/ hover-skated at the same speed of the long vehicle.

On Sonic's side, Tails, Knuckles and Amy waved with cheery smiles. Although Amy's smile had evidence of anger and frustration still stitched on. And with Shadow, Rouge did a neatly done solute; Shadow copied except he did it quicker and let his hand out as if it meant a farewell motion.

Together, Sonic and Shadow sped up and passed all their friends who waved with the same kindness. "Shadow! Look out!" Sonic yelled suddenly and Shadow looked immediately to where he was going… he was going to ram into a jet plane! Shadow thought quickly and started to speed up, "Sonic!" he shouted, "Let's see if you can do this!" Sonic stared at him with worry.

Shadow finally jumped in the air and spun. He put his arms in front of him and pounced off the plane; he did multiple cart-wheels and finally did a forward cart-wheel with no hands. He activated his hover-shoes, making him fly straight in the air…and land softly on the ground before taking of full speed again.

"Nice one Shadow!" Sonic ran beside him, "But I bet I can do better!" he laughed and ran straight for a plane. He jumped onto it and ran up before leaping off of it and doing a spin-dash for extra speed before landing on top of the Sonic Express. "Beat tha- huh?" Sonic turned around with a smile of triumph before his face fell as he saw Shadow already on the bus sun-bathing with a glass of Cola by his side.

Shadow laughed at Sonic's face a grabbed a can that wasn't opened and threw it at Sonic. Sonic catches it with ease and sat beside Shadow, opening the can whilst doing so and took a large sip of it.

"You looking forward to the Olympics Shadow?" Sonic gasped for breath after he drank. Shadow looked up at the sky, "I don't know…I think so" They looked at each other and Shadow smirked, "Pageantry aside, we're here to win!" he said with a chuckle and Sonic laughed, "That's the spirit!" he put his drink in the air, "To us! And to the Olympic games!" Sonic cheered. Shadow copied, "To us!" they clinked their drinks together before drinking.

Shadow put his drink down and fumbled with his pockets; he got out a small DS card and gave it to Sonic, "Huh?" Sonic looked at the writing, "Mario and Sonic at the London Olympics 2012? They already made a game?" Shadow nodded, "Since I'm an agent of GUN, I get to have anything that is about to come out" he then got out a black Nintendo and a blue Nintendo.

"Let's just say this is a gift" Shadow handed the blue one to Sonic, Sonic's eyes widened, "You mean you're giving this to me? Shadow… I don't know what to say but Thank you!" Sonic lightly took the blue machine. "I upgraded it so it's even better" Shadow grabbed his Nintendo and turned it on. Sonic did the same, "Let the mini Olympics…begin!" Shadow cried out and Sonic laughed.

**This story is taking longer than I expected…anyway! I will start the next chapter…now!**


	3. Accidental Love

Olympic Secret's

Chapter 3

Sonic and Shadow took breaks in between their gaming to either sight see Big Ben and The London Eye or to wave at fans that were waving and cheering. They threw confetti and roses and let Olympic Balloons in the air in approval. They both waved at their fans, "I never expected so many" Shadow whispered to Sonic.

Sonic nodded, "We seem to be very famous in London" he said, "God my arm is getting tired" Shadow complained, Sonic laughed, "Mine too" he admitted. When they reached the boundary for the fans to stop going any further down the road they sighed and pulled their hands down, resting them back onto the metal of the cold bus, but it seemed warm. Their eyes cast down to realize that Shadow's hand was on top of Sonic's.

Shadow blushed a deep red and pulled his hand away, "S-sorry…" he stuttered and looked back at the crowd with embarrassment. Sonic blushed too, '_You blue idiot!_' he scolded in his mind, then a question popped up, Why didn't Shadow scold or hit him? The same question was in Shadow's mind too.

'_Why didn't I hit him? Why? Must have been so shocked I didn't know do anything in the end. It won't happen again…or will it?' _Shadow thought. Sonic hated to see Shadow so troubled, he just wanted to hug him and say it was an accident…or was it one? Wait, what? Did he just question it being not an accident? Was he…no, he can't be…but it makes sense…but it can't be true! I can't be falling for Shadow the hedgehog can I?

Sonic let out a breath and looked at the sun; it was going over the hills now and would disappear soon. The sky was a beautiful colour mix of a peachy orange and rosy pink, there was also some deep red in the sky, they reminded Sonic of Shadow's red striped quills, those…strong and soft looking quills. '_Great, now I can't get him out of my mind_' Sonic huffed in irritation and cursed himself.

Shadow was looking at the River Thames now. They were on the London Bridge at the moment; it was impressively large and long. Shadow studied the river's colour, it was a dark blue just like Sonic's fur. '_Perfect, now he's always going to stay in my mind_' he sighed and raised his eyes to look at the sunset. Sonic noticed that Shadow was looking away from him and so he took a peek at him, he gaped at what he saw.

Shadow's chest fur was ruffling to the beat as the wind blew a soft breeze. A harder summer breeze blew his quills as the sun shone on them making the dark hedgehog look peaceful and calm. The sunlight reflected off his eyes in such a way that his eyes looked soft instead of their normal sharpness, in the light they were a stunning orange instead of red which is something Sonic never get's to see about him. In the position Shadow was in Sonic just wanted to take a photo, so that's what he did.

"Stay there" Sonic ordered and scooted away a bit. Shadow looked puzzled at him until Sonic got out his camera, he started to blush a little, "Wha-what are you doing?" he asked. Sonic shushed him, "Look where you were looking just a second ago please" he asked kindly. Shadow blinked at him and turned his head back to the never ending river, his body released the tense that had built since Sonic pulled out the camera. He heard the picture being taken and noticed the bright flash in the corner of his eye, it took a lot of pressure for him not to blink.

Sonic lowered the camera from his eyes and stared at the breath-taking scene, "You're beautiful" he whispered. Shadow faced him, "What did you say?" he asked him, Sonic blushed. He gulped, "I uh said that you were um…I said that the way you looked so peaceful there that you were beautiful" he admitted.

Shadow's eyes widened and he rested his 100% flushed cheeks in his chest hair. He felt the warmth from his muzzle which raised the temperature in the hair; Shadow took a deep breath and calmed down his blushing face. When he knew that there was to red to be seen he lifted his head to face a blushing Sonic.

The Blue Blur must have put his camera away because he couldn't see it anywhere. They locked eyes and time seemed to stop for the too. There was no breeze, no movement of the bus, no singing of the birds or fans cheering and screaming, there was only them. Sonic took advantage first and started to move towards Shadow whilst the black hedgehog spread his legs out and lay slowly on the ground.

Sonic climbed on top of him and lowered his face to Shadow's (**Random reader: *Dying from nosebleed* Me: Holy crap! Someone call an ambulance! *Sonic characters fall down dying from their nosebleed too* Me: A long ambulance then!**) Sonic brushed his lips on Shadow's; they tasted of spiciness and cherries whilst on the other end, Sonic tasted like rose petals and sweet apples to Shadow. Sonic wanted more of him and started to kiss him rapidly without denial (**Me: *Dying from nosebleed* Cough cough! Don't mind me… continue with the story if you dare…Cough cough!**) Sonic's right hand lay on the side of Shadow's head whilst the other was on his hip. Shadow's left hand was on the back of Sonic's shoulder and the right on his waist.

Then the scene came back, birds chirped and the water noises came to their ears and their eye-lids flung open. They then realized that their lips were touching and they blasted away from each other. Sonic had his hand on his lips and looked at it with shock before looking back at his doppelganger.

Shadow had his hand still on his mouth and took the chance; he licked his lips and tasted the juicy apple taste once again. Shadow looked back at the flustered blue hedgehog, "We should…probably go downstairs in the bus" he suggested, '_Even though I want to continue in what we were doing…' _Shadow thought and looked away. Sonic nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea…" '_It's the worst idea; I would do anything to taste those spicy cherry lips again… _' Sonic thought with a painful sigh.

They silently got up from their places and waited for a traffic-light to go red. They got off the bus quickly and Sonic knocked on the door, it opened with ease and they climbed in. Sonic sat in a single seat whilst Shadow sat beside Rouge behind him. Both the hedgehog's had one thing in their minds and that was what happened on the roof a few minutes ago.

These are Sonic's questions: _Why did I kiss him? Did I like it? Did he like it? Are we meant for each other? Why didn't Shadow hurt me afterwards? Did he kiss me back? But most of all, did I do the right thing?_

Whilst these are Shadow's: _Why did he kiss me? Does he like me? Did I enjoy it and return the kiss? Why didn't I injure him after wards? These feeling's…I've never had or experienced them before…do I really like him?_

Sonic groaned and slumped in his chair; he pulled out his camera lazily and started looking through the pictures, past to future. Then he came to the final photo and he stared at his secret lover with amazement and love. He sighed, '_Does Shadow accept me?_'

Shadow was looking out of the window, Rouge was talking about something but he didn't bother listening. His mind was on Sonic, his blue angel. Shadow could still taste the rose petals and apples. Shadow let out a sigh, '_Do I really feel love for Sonic?_'

**What do you guys think? Thanks a lot for the 9 reviews, I will be expecting more…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sonic: Yes, please review Sonadow lovers!**

**Shadow: I think I'm getting used to Sonadow now…**

**Me & Sonic: Really?!**

**Shadow: Yes…no…I don't know…**

**Well you should know because I know you sleep with a Sonic Plushie!**

**Sonic: *Gasp* You do?!**

**Shadow: Yeah, I…do…**

**Sonic: O Shadow~Kun! I sleep with 100 Shadow plushie's!**

**Me & Shadow: 0-o**

**Shadow *Whispers to me* I don't think he sleeps on the bed...**

***Whispers back to Shadow* I think so too…**


	4. Moving In

**Sonic & Shadow: Hi, and welcome to 'Olympic Secrets' undercover news!**

**Shadow: The show where all your questions come here and we answer them to you. Over to you Faker**

**Sonic: I'm not the fake, you are, Faker!**

**Shadow: No, you!**

**Sonic: Nuh uh! You're the Faker, Faker!**

**Shadow: Just get on with it, Faker…**

**Sonic: Fine Faker…Today we would like to answer a question from 'Guest', 'Guest' asks: '****Do you have an update plan?' SCA's (Space Colony ARK's) answer is that 'No, I do not have an update plan because I worry that if I am in the wrong mood for a romance story, it might go wrong and end disastrous. So I apologise for the wait.**

**Shadow: And we have 'Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu' asking: 'I haven't read a good sonadow in a while... they all just end or stop updating… but you won't do that... will you?' SCA answers that 'I will never give up on this! Although it may look like it, I never leave my fans behind!'**

**Sonic & Shadow: Thank you for your questions and please, if you do want to ask about something, don't be afraid to give us the question! Now enjoy the 4****th**** chapter of 'Olympic Secrets' and keep the reviews coming!**

Olympic Secrets

Chapter 4

The Sonic Express came to a halt and Sonic grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He was completely embarrassed that he was the one who kissed Shadow, of all people! He didn't even know why he did it in the first place, '_Why am I falling for him?_' he thought as he walked down the steps and out the vehicle.

He stopped and looked at the hotel, it was five star and they did a good job at the decorating. It was long and medium size tall. The length bended inwards so he guessed there were many swimming pools inside and out, maybe even some games like Pool or Table Tennis.

Sonic smiled, he'd just have to forget whatever happened between him and Shadow. He heard a whistle beside him, "Looks pretty neat!" Tails said with an amazed face, Sonic nodded, "It will certainly not bore us to death" he chuckled.

Suddenly, an arm looped around his and pulled him towards a pink figure, "I hope we're in a room together, Sonikku!" she squeaked with delight, Sonic muttered his curses. "Sorry Amy" Cream walked beside her with a light orange wheely-bag trailing behind, in the air, Cheese had a very small light green bag on his back. "But you have to be in a room with your own gender" the little rabbit continued.

Amy started groaning and pouting a crying out loud, Sonic took this chance to wiggle out of her tight grip whilst she was distracted, success! He let out a breath he realized he was holding and stepping slowly and silently away from her. She still didn't notice.

He turned towards the bus and sonic boomed over, he grabbed his dark blue suitcase and dashed back over. He continued doing this three times more, one dark orange for Tails, one red for Knuckles and one incredibly pink with stickers of her or mostly him and her together, he gagged at them with disgust.

"Okay, let's go!" he said and started his way to the hotel, his friends close behind. They were at the entrance of the 5 Star Hotel and was about to open the door when it opened by itself, "Huh?" he frowned and did then he noticed that 2 very posh looking Servants had opened it instead, he whistled in admiration. "Wow! This place is neat!" Silver stepped beside a nodding Sonic.

Suddenly, Sonic's heart stopped at a voice, a silky voice that sounded like when you touch smooth leather, a voice that made your knees buckle and you fall to the ground with a loving smile. A voice that encouraged you when all was a disaster, the light in the endless darkness. "I guess that it's pretty cool" Shadow said beside Silver, "Let's go" he looked into Silver's gold eyes. Silver smiled and wheeled his suitcase in the hotel beside Blaze who had a light violet suitcase.

Shadow and Sonic watched them go and the ebony's eyes went to the azure blue hedgehog, "You coming Faker?" he asked him and Sonic gasped silently, "Uh… yeah… be right with you" he stuttered. Shadow studied him for a moment before walking up to him, "We need to talk" he handed Sonic a small piece of paper before turning into the hotel. Sonic looked down at the paper, it said:

"_Meet me after dinner at 8:00 sharp outside the entrance of the hotel. If you do not show around 8:30-9:00 I will think that you did not come and leave back into the hotel. From Shadow. P.S: I understand if you wish not to come Sonic, but this needs to be done. But if you don't come anyway I will not misunderstand you, even though I'd greatly appreciate it if you did…_"

Sonic clenched the paper in his hand, did he truly love Shadow the Hedgehog? Was he able to see him again, especially alone? What if he kissed him again accidently? Was it worth the risk? Should he not go at all even?

Sonic sighed and realized that everyone else had gone inside, he wheeled in the hotel sadly, despite his usual happy and excited mood for the new adventures. When he turned towards the Reception, Tails was waiting for him, "Hey Sonic, what was the hold up for?" the little Kitsune asked his friend. Sonic did his best smile, "Nothing important" he lied and Tails nodded although he was unconvinced. "C'mon!" he grabbed Sonic's arm and tugged him up to the desk, "Could you tell us what room Sonic is sharing with please?" Tails asked a male green panther, "Sure thing, kiddo!" he smiled with a friendly English accent.

He was slightly taller than Sonic a had short light brown hair that matched his white T-shirt that had light gold swirls and hid shaggy black pants, he also had square glasses on his small nose, "Your names please young gentleman?" he lowered his head and peered at them, his glasses sliding down his nose slightly. "My full name is Miles Prower, but people call me Tails. And this is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Tails introduced themselves proudly. "I've heard many amazing stories about the two of you" the green panther said, "Truly great stories, I always got anxious when there seems to be no way out for you when you battle against evil. When there seems to be no other path to take you build your own instead!" he laughed.

Sonic and Tails joined in on this, "Yep! We surely surprise people huh?" Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, "So… the rooms?" he asked friendly. "Ah yes! Sorry, I sometimes get distracted" the panther apologized, Sonic shook his head, "No problem." "The names Spot by the way" he held out one hand whilst the other flipped through a large book full of names and certain room numbers, Tails and Sonic shook it warmly, "Now then" Spot let out a breath and scrolled down the book, "Tails… you will share a room with… Knuckles the Echidna" he nodded, "And Sonic… is with… Shadow the Hedgehog" Sonic muttered several curses and swear words under his breath.

Spot pointed to the left, "Over there is the elevator which goes up to 12 levels, your room buddies would be in the rooms right now. Tails, your level is 10 and room number 29 and Sonic's is 12 room 37, best place and view we got up there" he explained, "If you need any help or you just need a chat, talk to me. Bye for now!" he waved as the two said their thanks and walked to the elevator and got inside, Tails pushed the button 10 which followed with Sonic pressing number 12.

Although sleeping with Shadow may have been like a horror ride in a festival, it was also a blessing for Sonic wouldn't feel so lonely without him, but it also was hell for he was still embarrassed about what happened a few hours ago. Sonic sighed, '_You just can't always be a god_' he reminded himself. The door dinged and Tails walked out the elevator, "I'll see you at dinner Sonic, I heard that we'll see Mario and all there too" Tails waved. Sonic put up a farewell hand, "I'll see you there lil bro!" he managed to say before the doors closed on him and he was brought up the next two levels.

Again, the door dinged and he walked out into the hallway. He looked right… then left. The walls were a rich cream colour and the floor was a red carpet, the doors were dark brown and the number plates were a glimmering gold with black numbers. _31, 32, 33… _Sonic walked down the hall, _34, 35, 36… _Sonic took in a deep breath as he came to room number 37, he raised a hand and knocked on the door, "The door is open!" came Shadow's voice. Sonic grabbed the handle and opened the door to be gobsmacked in the face.

Rich red carpet walls, gleaming white tiled floors, crystal chandeliers hanging from the gold ceiling, a long comfy red sofa in front of a mega big TV. Sonic nearly fainted at the sight, he knew that this place was even better than his room. (**Which by the way, is incredibly messy**) Sonic walked into what seemed to be the lounge just as Shadow walked in from a different room, "I was about the same state as you are right now when I came in" he smirked. Sonic mumbled and nodded slightly, looking around at the walls as they held pictures of Big Ben and The River Thames at sunset.

Sonic blushed, that reminded him of the picture which he took of Shadow at sunset. A thought came to him just then and he yawned, "What time is it?" he asked. Shadow looked at the gold clock that hung behind him, "7:00, in 15 minutes we have dinner" he answered coolly, Sonic nodded. Shadow pointed to a room, "The bedrooms over there, although…" Shadow trailed off, "…there were some misunderstanding with the bed…" Sonic frowned and went into the room to see a shocker.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE BED?!" Sonic dropped the handle of his wheely suitcase and it slammed to the floor. His face turned incredibly red and he bit his lip as he trembled, "But that won't be a problem" Shadow said behind him, Sonic twirled with a questioning face, "Wha?" Shadow looked at him in the corner of his eye before he walked to a wood cupboard. Sonic looked around at the shiningly polished wooden furniture, '_We must be in the highest and most expensive place in the world!_' he thought, '_God, my house needs a remake when I get back, time to make that money which I get from saving the world to good use_'

Shadow opened the cupboard and brought out a black blanket, "Since I will be sleeping on the sofa instead" he said. Sonic slightly gasped which Shadow raised an eyebrow to, "Something the matter Faker?" he tilted his head and Sonic grinded his teeth, Faker, the word they'd use only for fun, now he hated it since it was the only thing that made them get into fights now. "It's just that…" Sonic's left hand went to his right arm in a nervous way, "I don't want you getting a cold or something…" he trailed off.

Shadow felt his sweat-drop, "Uh… Sonic… It's summer…" Sonic was then the one who felt his sweat-drop, only it was bigger, "Err… right… about that… heh heh" Shadow awaited an answer before Spot's voice came on the speaker in the room, '_All London Olympic participators! Welcome to The Great London Eye! We are happy that all of you Olympians are here to stay in our hotel. As some of you know, my name is Spot the Panther and I'm the receptionist of this hotel, ask me anything if you need something! Dinner will be held in the dining room just in front of the elevator in10 minutes, see you then!_' the line went dead.

Shadow walked to his bag and opened the zipper, "What are you doing?" Sonic asked. "Unpacking" Shadow brought out a book and toiletries, "I'd do the same if I were you, use your time wisely" the ebony hedgehog walked passed him and placed the book beside the couch and the toiletries in the bathroom. Sonic sighed and did the same. The two hedgehogs did this for 5 minutes until they thought it was best to go down early.

Shadow opened the door and went out, Sonic following behind. They walked into the elevator and Shadow pressed the ground floor button. Sonic shifted his feet, The Ultimate Life-Form glanced at him, "Something on your mind Faker?" he asked, Sonic flinched at the name. 11th floor. He looked at his feet, "Um… well… I was just wondering if we could… do that again" Shadow frowned. 10th floor. "Do what again?" he turned his head at his *Rival* (**Cough*Lover*Cough Cough**). 9th floor. Sonic shifted his weight on his body. 8th floor. "If we could… well… do what we did on the…" he licked his lips nervously. 7th floor. "If we could do what we did on top of the bus again" Sonic glanced at him every so often. 6th floor. Shadow blinked in surprise, "You-you mean when we… when we k-k-kissed on the bus?" Sonic hesitantly nodded. 5th floor. Shadow slowly faced Sonic, "S-sure…" he muttered. 4th floor. Sonic's ears flicked in surprise and he looked back at the black hedgehog, slowly but surely, they started to lean in. 3rd floor. They're hot breaths were on each other's lips as they neared in inches, before they're lips touched. 2nd floor. They're lips grew hungry and their kiss became more aggressive, Sonic's hands on Shadow's waist and Shadow's wrapped around Sonic's neck. 1st floor. Shadow pushed him away with a smirk.

Sonic, who was hypnotized by the ebony's taste, blinked in a daze and looked at him as if he drank too much. Shadow winked at him as the elevator stopped at the ground floor and the doors opened. Shadow walked out into the main room of the hotel, a azure blue hedgehog stumbling after him. They walked straight towards their destination and they opened the giant doors.

**Thank you boys for taking care of everything when I was away!**

**Shadow: Pff! It was no problem; can I read the chapter now? Pretty please? :3**

**Fine!**

**Shadow & Sonic: YAY! (Reading it… still reading it… **_**still reading it...**_**)**

**Shadow & Sonic: (Die from nosebleed)**

**Did I seriously overdo it?**

**Sonic: No… just so much fluff… and cheese… and crackers…**

**Okay Sonic, you're going into food right now**

**Sonic: I want some cheese and crackers… make me some cheese and crackers…**

**Dude! Sonic! Your seriously freaking me out now!**

**Sonic: Cheese and Crackers…!**


End file.
